


Different Flowers (from the same garden)

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Regina's canon dad never existed in this world, Sisters, im not sure what this is, not sure if I'm going to add more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Hecate hadn't seen her little sister since her confinement, and she misses her more everyday.Regina doesn't know why her sister never comes home, and why their father had never let her send her sister a letter.
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom & Regina Mills
Kudos: 6





	Different Flowers (from the same garden)

Hecate was young when she lost her mother, too young to remember her now. She only had 3 things of hers; a black and white, overexposed photograph that she had never bothered to fix, a golden watch with an intricately detailed case which she wore around her neck, and a small silver ring, with her mother's name engraved on the inside.

A few years after, her father met another woman; Cora Mills. They got married, and soon Hecate had a younger sister.

She had been absolutely smitten with the little girl, and Hecate vowed to protect Regina as much as she could with her powers.

And then Cora passed away. And her father started drinking. He was abusive to the both of them. So Hecate taught Regina protection spells, healing spells, basic potions; everything she knew.

But then she did something that changed everything.

She gave Indie magic. She broke the code.

She was confined.

30 years later, she was finally released. And that summer, she went back to Hardbroom Manor. Her father had long since passed, and she had to admit that the thought gave her a shred of happiness.

She had knocked tenderly on the door, opting not to transfer inside and startle the younger woman.

Regina stood up as she heard it, making her way to the door. Opening it, she nearly dropped her teacup in surprise. "Hecate?"

"Well met, sister."

Regina pulled the stiff woman into a hug before pulling back hurriedly. "How could you? How could you leave me here? With him? Do you know what he did to me?"

"I am sorry, Regina. I wanted to, I truly did. But I couldn't. And it isn't like you're much better. 30 years and not a single word from you."

"Let's have tea."

Sitting in her childhood living room, Hecate felt strangely nostalgic. The red rug in front of the fireplace, the black chairs with the dark green pillows. It felt safe. It felt like home.

Her sister placed her cup down on the round, wooden table. "He placed a spell on me. So I couldn't send you letters. I wrote them, millions of them, but sending them was impossible, even by owl."

"Yes, father was always overly controlling, wasn't he?" Hecate takes a sip of her tea, looking at Regina expectantly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

✦✧✦✧✦✧

They're standing by the front door now, having spent the entire afternoon in each others company. 

"We ought to do this again sometime. I've enjoyed it." 

Regina smiled at her sister. "I'll be at cackles next week."


End file.
